Souvenirs, souvenirs
by totallyGSR
Summary: Grissom est avec une femme dans son salon, et ils se remémorent leurs souvenirs !


**Je poste ici cette fic, au risque de me faire jeter ptdr. Je l'ai écrite dans le cadre d'un défi qui demandé à ecrire du GCR ! Je sais horrible ! Je voulais relever le défi car je le fais toujours, mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal. C'est pour celà que ma fin n'est pas très précise. Enfin vous verrez par vous même !**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**Souvenirs, souvenirs !**

Vingt ans ! Cela faisait vingt ans qu'ils se connaissaient ! Il s'en était passé des choses durant ces vingt longues années.

Catherine : « Gil viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé dans les cartons ! »

Grissom : « Oui ? Montres moi ça ! »

Catherine : « Tu te souviens de cette photo ? Le premier jour de notre rencontre ! »

Grissom : « Bien sûr que je m 'en souviens ! Tu dansais au Santiano. »

**Flash Back :**

_C'était il y a vingt ans, en 1980. Gil Grissom venait tout juste d'être promu au niveau 2, et il en était fier. Ils avaient été appelés lui et ses collègues pour la mort d'une danseuse nue au Santiano. Arrivé sur les lieux, il pris les témoignages des amis de la fille. L'une d'entre elles se nommait Catherine Willows._

_Grissom : « Bonsoir Mademoiselle …. »_

_Catherine : « Willows, mais appelez moi Cath ! »_

_Grissom : « Très bien Cath, que pouvez vous me dire sur Lisa ? »_

_Catherine : « Nous n'étions pas très proche en dehors du travail, si vous voulez plus de précision sur sa vie a l'extérieur du club il faut vous adresser à Rosa. Sinon elle dansait tous les soirs vers 20h, la représentation avant la mienne. Dans le milieu elle n'avait pas d'ennemis. Mais a en voir la position du corps et la disparition de son sac à mains, je dirais qu'elle est mal tombée en sortant du club. »_

_Grissom : « Et bien c'est assez précis. Je n'ai même pas besoins de vous poser de questions. »_

_Catherine : « Je suis amie avec un enquêteur, je l'aide à résoudre des affaires de temps à autre ! »_

_Grissom : « Vous devriez entrer dans la police mademoiselle. »_

_Catherine : « Cath ! Appelez moi Cath ! Et vous quel est votre prénom monsieur ? »_

_Grissom : « Excusez moi je ne me suis pas présenté ! Gil Grissom ! »_

_Catherine : « Enchanté monsieur Grissom ! »_

_Grissom : « Je vous en prie, appelez moi Gil ! »_

_Catherine : « Dites moi Gil, ça vous direz une petite danse ? »_

_Grissom (rougissant) : « Désolé je ne peux pas, je suis en service ! »_

_Catherine : « Une petite danse privée ! »_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Grissom : « Tu me faisais vraiment du rentre dedans à l'époque! »

Catherine : « Un aussi beau jeune homme comme toi ! Oh regarde celle là ! Notre premier jour ensemble en tant que collègues ! »

**Flash Back :**

_Brass : « Grissom, nous avons une nouvelle recrue, je compte sur vous pour la former et l'aider pour cette première nuit ! »_

_Grissom : « Très bien chef ! A qui ais-je l'honneur ? »_

_Catherine : « Catherine Willows, mais je vous en prie appelez moi Cath ! »_

_Grissom : « Catherine mais que faites vous ici ? »_

_Catherine : « J'ai suivi votre conseil ! »_

_Brass : « Eh bien je vois que les présentations sont faites. Je vous laisse, un mort vous attend au casino Montecristo, je compte sur vous ! »_

_Grissom et Catherine s'étaient donc retrouvé sur la scène de crime._

_Catherine : « Alors tout le monde vous appelle Grissom ? Je suppose que je dois me soumettre à cette règle ! »_

_Grissom : « Et bien ce serait mieux oui ! Et moi je vous appellerez Catherine ! »_

_Catherine : « Ça me va très bien ! Dites moi, vous ne m'avez jamais rappelé l'autre soir.. »_

_Grissom : « Hum, oui désolé mais je n'étais pas intéressé ! »_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Catherine : « Comme si tu n'étais as intéressé ! Tu avais du mal a aligner trois mots devant moi, et tu rougissait comme un gamin ! »

Grissom : « Non, je n'étais vraiment pas intéressé ! »

Catherine : « Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu (clin d'œil à Gwen) ! » Montrant une photo, « Oh Gil tu te souviens de cette nuit là ? »

Grissom : « Très bien même ! J'ai eu le droit à une crise de jalousie ! »

Catherine : « Une crise de jalousie ? N'importe quoi ! »

**Flash Back :**

_Grissom venait d'arriver en salle de repos où l'attendait son équipe. _

_Grissom : « Voilà je viens vous informer que j'ai fait appel à une personne pour l'enquête interne. »_

_Catherine : « Et qui est cette personne ? »_

_Grissom : « Sara Sidle ! »_

_Catherine : « Sara Sidle ? Génial ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour se mêler de notre travail ! »_

_Grissom : « Catherine, j'ai confiance en elle. De plus elle est un très bon élément. »_

_Catherine : « Évidemment ! »_

_Vraiment perturbée par la venue de Sara, Catherine avait retrouvé Grissom dans son bureau pour en discuter !_

_Catherine : « Pourquoi faire appel à cette fouine ? »_

_Grissom : « Catherine, ne manquez pas de respect à Sara ! »_

_Catherine : « Dites moi, est-ce un choix professionnel ou personnel ? »_

_Grissom : « Cela ne vous regarde pas! »_

_Catherine (se moquant) : « Une personne de confiance, un très bon élément ! La petite Sidle vous a bien fait tourner la tête ! »_

_Grissom : « CATHERINE ! »_

_Catherine : « J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense ! Ce n'est pas un hasard si pour l'enquête vous faites appel à Sara. Ce n'est pas un hasard pour que vous lui envoyez des courriers et un bouquet de fleur tous les 15 Mars, date de votre conférence à San Francisco ! Dites le bon sang ! »_

_Grissom : « Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement ! Je suis votre superviseur, et c'est à moi que revient le choix d'intègrer un nouveau membre dans l'équipe ! »_

_Catherine : « J'ai bien raison, c'est un choix personnel ! Vous la voulez dans l'équipe très bien ! »_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Grissom : « Évidemment ce n'était pas une crise de jalousie ! Tu es sortie du bureau en claquant a porte mais à part ça tu n'était pas jalouse ! »

Catherine (le frappant) : « Je te déteste ! »

Grissom : « Moi aussi Catherine, moi aussi ! »

Catherine: « Quoi ? Tu as gardé cette photo ? Tu m'avais promis de la jeter ! »

Grissom : « Je t'accorde que nous ne sommes pas parfait mais tout de même, ce sont de bons souvenirs non ? »

Catherine : « Oh oui ! Trois jours à Paris à partager ma chambre d'hôtel ! »

Grissom : « Comme si tu devais te plaindre ! »

Catherine (d'un air coquin) : « Hum, je n'irais pas jusque là ! Mais quand même, moi qui devait partir seule ! »

**Flash Back :**

_Grissom : « Catherine ! Catherine ! »_

_Catherine : « Grissom ? Que faites vous ici ? »_

_Grissom : « Je viens prendre l'avion pour Paris ! Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous abandonner après votre divorce difficile. Je ne vous laisserez pas partir seule ! »_

_Catherine : « Justement si je pars trois jours à Paris, c'est pour être seule ! »_

_Grissom : « Trop tard, mon billet est acheté. Je ne vais pas le gâcher quand même ! »_

**Fin Flash Back!**

Catherine : « Tu oublies que je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole du voyage ! »

Grissom : « C'est vrai ! Mais nous avons tout de même passé de bon moments, comme en haut de la tour effeil.. »

**Flash Back :**

_Grissom : « Venez Catherine, on va monter ! »_

_Catherine : « Vous rigolez chef ! »_

_Grissom : « Non pourquoi ? »_

_Catherine : « C'est ce genre de choses que l'ont fait en couple ! »_

_Grissom (attrapant le bras de Catherine) : « Et bien faites comme ci on en était un ! »_

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Catherine : « Et quelle nuit ! »

Grissom : « Oh oui, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie ! INOUBLIABLE ! »

Catherine : « C'est vrai ! Ce sont ces bon moments qui nous montre que l'on a toujours étaient unis. »

Grissom : « Oui, c'est ce qui nous a rapproché ! »

Catherine s'allongea sur Grissom et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Catherine : « C'est bizarre … »

Grissom « Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

Catherine : « De se retrouver là à faire tes cartons de déménagements. »

Grissom : « Oui, ça va être un grand changement pour moi. »

Catherine : « Gil ? Tu penses vraiment que …. »

Grissom ; « Oui je pense que c'est le bon choix. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Catherine : « Tu vas tout de même devoir dire adieu à ta solitude. Tu sais, la vie de couple ce n'est pas si évident que ça ! »

Grissom : « J'apprendrais ! L'important est que je sois avec la plus belle femme de la planète. »

**Fin.**

**N/A : Je vais peut être poster une de mes anciennes fics "des vacances mouvementées" qui fait plus de 30 chapitres. Un par jour ça vous tente ??**

**Et je voudrais remercier pour les reviews, qui me vont droit au coeur !**


End file.
